My Friend Night Fall
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: Felix the Kitsune Fox spends time with his young close friend named Night Fall


It was the day before summer in Equestria and Felix Floetry the Kitsune Fox was getting ready to take his young friend to see a Buck ball game and a Wonderbolts show. This was planned for weeks and Felix finally got the tickets. Felix's friend is named Night Fall. She's a small black umbrum Pegasus filly with a thick purple mane that has a long green streak and a pair of aviator goggles on her head. Felix sees her as his little sister.

Night Fall ran over to Felix excitedly, carrying a picture she drew in her mouth

"Felix, Felix! Look at this picture of Goldblaze Phoenix (Golden Fox) that I drew! Does it look good?" Night Fall said eagerly to her Fox friend.

Felix smiled and looked at the picture. It was colored very well.

"I really like it Night! You are a great artist!" Said Felix with a kind grin.

Night Fall Smiled and giggled happily and said  
"Thank you Felix! I hope I can show him one day"

Felix Chuckled softly and patted her head and smiled. He knew that little Night Fall was a big fan of Gold Blaze. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the Buck Ball tickets.

"Hey Night, remember when I told you that I would take you to a Buck Ball game?" Said Felix as he show her the tickets.

Night Fall jumped up excitedly and ran circles around him with joy.

"Yaaaay! Thank you Fox bro! I've been waiting and waiting for this day to come!" Said Night Fall happily as she grabbed her ticket and hugged Felix's fluffy.

"Your tail is so fluffy Felix! *Gasp* FELIX show me your 9 tailed form pleeeaasseee!" Night Fall said

Felix Smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe another time lil sis, hehe!" Said Felix.

Night Fall pouted and said

"Nuuuuu! Please Can i see it Felix?"

Felix Chuckled and patted her mane then said,

"Hehe ok sis, I'll show you. But only briefly"

Night Fall squeaks cutely and flaps her little wings excitedly as she anxiously waiting to See Felix in his 9 tailed form. Normally he stays in base form, meaning he usually keeps his 9 tails magically concealed And only has one tail in order to conserve his energy as well as to avoid garnishing more attention to himself than normal. Besides, being a Fox who lives in a land of ponies is already hard enough trying not to blatantly stick out like a sore paw as it is.

Felix took a deep breath and focused his Ki and magic then started to glow a soft gold color. Tails then began manifesting where his singular one was until there were 9 in total. The tails looked different. They were all solid orange with a single black stripe going through them. Next his fur got slightly longer with his chest floof being the longest. Next his body grew a little larger, standing roughly 6 feet tall on all fours. And finally the Japanese symbol for Divinity "神" appeared on the sides of his body. His whole body was coated in a bright golden shine that was rather bright.

Night squeaked and gaspsed with excitement as she then ran to his tails and began to Snuggle them like large poofy blankets.

"They're so fluffy! Fox bro, you look so cool! And your tails are so looooong!" Said Night Fall with pure joy in her voice.

Felix Smiled warmly and gently wrapped his Tails around her then picked her up.

"this is what you wanted to see, Right Night Fall?" He said to her with a now slightly deeper voice than usual.

Night Fall swung from Felix's tails playfully as he spoke. She then said

"Mhmm! Thank you felix! I had no idea you would look this cool! Hehe"

She then flew in front of him and booped her fox bro with her tiny hoof. After a couple more minutes, Felix returned to his one Tailed base form and grinned happily.

"Okay Night, now that I've shown you my order form, are you ready to go see a Buck Ball game?" Said Felix.

"yea! Let's goooo! I'm ready now" Night Fall replied.

Felix carried the adorable young filly on has shoulders as they made their way to the Buck Ball Stadium. Towards the front of the entrance, Rainbow Dash was there signing Autographs and selling her custom merch. Night Fall flew over to her to get an autograph.

"Hehe okay okay, make a single line please! There is plenty of Rainbow Dash Merch to go around kids!"  
Said Rainbow Dash as she pointed to a large table of various Souvenirs and items all made in her image.

"Oooo Felix, Felix! Please can I get some Rainbow Merch?" Night Fall pleaded.

Felix Smiled and agreed as he walked up to RD.

"Heeey RD. Long time no see! I see you're a big shot Buck Ball player lately huh?" Said Felix with a friendly smirk.

RD turned around to see he Fox buddy and smirked back then said,

"Hey there Felix! Of course I am. I just keep getting more and more Awesome everyday! So what brings you here today?"

Felix picked up Night Fall who was looking at All the cool RD stuff on the table and put her on his shoulders again

"RD, I'd like to introduce you to my lil bestie, Night Fall!" Said Felix.

Night Fall waved her little hoof at RD and Smiled then quickly booped Felix and giggled happily.

"Are you gonna play today RD? If so, I bet you'll win!" Night Fall said to RD.

"You betcha I will little Filly! My team *Can't* lose! We are #1!"

Rainbow said as she then pulled out giant foam finger that said #1 on it.

The three talked for a couple of minutes longer then Rainbow gave little Night an autograph and some free Merch. Afterwards Felix and Night went into the stadium to take their seats. Felix bought and extra large popcorn this was nearly larger than his young filly friend. Night cheered as RD, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy and Snails played an exciting game.

After the game was over, Felix took Night Fall home and promised to take her to have fun and the Wonderbolts show next week. They booped each other and hugged as they said their goodbyes.

"Today was sooooo much fun! Thank you Felix Fox Bro!"

Said Night Fall as she was decked out from head to hoof with autographed RD Merch.

"Hehe, yes I had a blast lil sis! We'll Definitely have fun at the Wonderbolts show next week too! I promise." Said felix as he started heading home.

Today was definitely a good day for these two best friends.

-END OF CHAPTER-


End file.
